Death
by Gladrial
Summary: Logan become Death and only one person can stop him.


Death

Summary: Logan becomes death and only one person can stop him.

Notes:

I have not read very many X-Men comics at all so I don't know if this could or ever would happen.

This is my first Fan fiction so all comments are welcome and appreciated 

****

*Telepathic conversations*

It was the toughest battle that the X-Men would face. They had even called up the strongest members of Gen. X Jubilee, Monet, Synch and Banshee one of their teachers. X-Force and Excalibur were also there; any mutant team with any sort of power had come to the final battle. Their foe was Apocalypse and his horsemen. While the main goal was to defeat Apocalypse the X-Men had another purpose their friend Logan code name Wolverine had been change into one of the horsemen he was now death. The X-Men had attempted to try to reclaim their friend but every attempt so far had been met with defeat. The battle rage on but a few X-Men focused their attention on Logan. Kitty Pride had walked right up to him tears in her eyes begging him to fight or remember what he once was. She received a set of claw marks across her belly and she fell to the ground. The battle was not going well everyone had fallen back to a central point surrounding blackbird where the wounded where housed. The fight against Logan was also not going well. He was fighting anyone around and at one point he almost clawed Sean. Jubilee saw this and turned paffing Logan in the eyes, he stopped in his attack and clawed at his eyes. Jubilee rushed to the fallen Sean. "Lass did you see that? You are the only one who has stopped his attack, you must stop him." " I can't, I love", "I know but we have not choice in the matter he must be stopped. That not the man you loved he died at the hands of Apocalypse a long time ago." Sean fell back to the rest of the teams. Jubilee thought ***Jean send me Ev, I need to talk to him.** * **okay***. 

Everett or Synch came over to Jubilee and she explained what had happened with Logan. He nodded and synched with Monet, ***Jean get everyone under cover Jubilee has a plan but it may not be pretty make a shield.* **"Alright what should I do?" asked a curious Ev. I want you synch with me and fire a blast at me with the highest power you can. "This is stupid Jubes you don't have to do this," cried Ev. "This is not the time to argue. And yes Ev I do have to do this and I think I am the only one who can." I won't leave you I can help. Ev you are helping I need the extra power and then I need you to help Jean with the shield if everyone dies this will all be pointless. Ev stepped back toward the group huddled under Jean's shield he stood one step out so he could fire and then help Jean. Jubilee turned to face her mentor, family, and friend Logan. She was angry that it had come to this the power surged within her as it never had before as she came with in range she screamed NOW!!! Ev launched a blast rolling toward her like a fireball and he stepped back to help Jean with the shield. 

Logan was on top of her when the blast from Ev hit Jubilee. She let his power pass through her and added every ounce of her own. The effect was incredible even the air exploded on a sub-atomic level and anyone not under Jean and Ev shield vaporized not a living thing was left. 

They had won but at a terrible price. Jean and Ev collapsed under the strain of holding up the shield. The teams stood there in stunned silence. Their greatest enemy had been defeated. Bitter tears fell from even the most hardened members at Jubilee's sacrifice. Then a glow filled the air like thousand of tiny points of light. The light then came together to form a familiar shape. Wolverine stood before them his arm resting on his partner Jubilee. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

Wolverine spoke first. I'd like to than ya all for trying to save this ol' canucklehead but it just couldn't be done. He walked over to Kitty who was lying on the ground, held up by Pete Wisdom, pain clearly visible in her face. Logan took one hand and traced each claw mark as he did so they disappeared. Kitty looked up and made eye contact. "I can't believe I did that to ya I have always thought of you as a daughter, take care of her Pete." Next he went to Jean who was being heavily supported by Cyclops. "Red I want you to know that if you had gotten in my head to save me it only would have driven ya' insane you protected the team and did everything right." With that he stepped back from the group and Jubilee came up. She walked right up to Ev a smile on her face and planted a kiss on his lips. I told you to trust me I knew what I was doing. And if I catch you moping around after this I'll get Wolverine to take a couple slices out of your hide.Next she went to Banshee, "Sean I want to tell you something and tell Frosty, you two were some of the best teachers I could ask for. And don't let the White Queen blame herself for this if you, her Frostyness, and Cyke hadn't made me spend all that time in the Danger Room I would have never had the strength to pull this off. She went to move on to another member in the group and Logan growled "Darlin' we have got to go, "Why do have ta" was her reply. "Logan grinned, "If you are going to ask me Why all the time then eternity is going to be very long." She walked back and they stood together and dissolved back into sparkles of light weaving their way up into the heavens. As they left every telepath heard ***Goodbye don't worry will be fine and take care of each other*.**


End file.
